


A Conversation In Space

by joaniedark



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniedark/pseuds/joaniedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief drabble of a conversation between two characters at the end of Portal 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation In Space

“I wonder if anyone will ever come back to get us.”

“Space. Space. I’m in space.”

“Not that I’d expect anyone to, I mean, we only really knew Chell, and she has no real reason to come save us, what with my attacking her and all.”

“So much space.”

“Still, maybe, if she had a shred of kindness in her heart, she may come back for us.”

“Hey. Hey.”

“I can’t imagine GLaDOS would let her though. She did go and swap us and put the beastly woman in a potato and all…”

“Hey. Hey. Hey. You. Hey. You.”

“It would be terrible if she’d gone and killed the poor girl herself after they abandoned me out here. Without an atmosphere, with no one who matches my intelligence for company.”

“Hey. Listen. Hey.”

“What is it?”

“I want to go to Mars.”

“I don’t bloody well know how to get to Mars.”

“I can talk to a Martian. I wonder how they talk. Bleep bloop blap…”

“You really are mental.”

“Hey. Hey.”

“What on Earth, no pun intended, is it?”

“I’m in space.”


End file.
